Reunited
by SmoakAndArrow
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin? She was sent away for her protection and is living happilly with a beutifull husband and daughter. What if the chosen ones where to Reunite for the protection of Hogwarts. Set after Braking dawn and Order of the Phoenix.
1. Prolouge

Hey this is my new story i hope you guys like it :) x

Reunited

This story is set after Braking Dawn and after the Order of the Phoenix. Lets pretend that Harry and Bella are 17 and are in 6th year at Hogwarts. Sirius does not die and was able to prove his innocence, Dumbledore does not die and Bella is friends with Draco.

Edward and Bella are married and have Renesmee who is one but looks six. Bella, because of her witch powers is still able to cry, sleep and eat/drink human food.

Bella is Harry's twin but the Cullen's do not know but they soon will find out about the magical world when Bella has to go back to Hogwarts. She was sent away for protection, but the chosen ones will be reunited once more.

Review please and tell me what you think no flames please much appreciated thanks x


	2. Chapter 1 Another normal day

**Reunited**

Chapter 1

**There they were sat on the couch watching us as we played with our toys and happily laughing. I crawled over to Harry, put my hand on his chest and pushed him backwards causing him to roll onto his back and lay still, sprawled out like a starfish. He lay there still for a few moments, I started to cry**

**"Hawey, HAWEY" I shouted hoping he would sit up and tell me he was ok. I leaned in closer to Harry's face and still no change. Suddenly he sat up and his head collided with mine, we both laughed and rubbed our heads. Mum and Dad chuckled along with us, things were so perfect but at that moment it came, the crash in the hallway and the snake like, rough voice. Mum picked us up and quickly ran for the stairs with Dad in tow. We reached the bedroom and were put into our cots by mum but dad was nowhere in sight. Just as she was turning round a green light lit up the landing and a pained howl like yell echoed through the house.**

**Mum knew exactly what had happened but we were too young to understand. Then a middle-sized man wearing a black robe with a hood pulled up and over his face in one swift motion he drew up his wand and pointed it at Mum. Moments later the same green light and a pearling scream filled the room then a second later she fell to the floor. Harry and I started screaming and crying not knowing what was happening but knowing it was not good.**

My eyes snapped open and I was in Edwards's strong arms with his hand slowly and softly stroking my hair trying to calm me. I was crying, the tears were coming fast and strong and they were not going to die down any time soon. Time passed and my water works had slowed but not completely stopped some more time had passed and the sobbing had finally subsided

"Shhh its ok you're safe" he murmured into my hair and I gripped his t-shirt tighter, leaving tear stains in my wake. I finally sat up and looked him in the eyes; even without words he then knew that I was ok. He put his hands at either side of my face and softly kissed my forehead before pulling away.

"Mommy why were you crying?" I looked up and saw Renesmee standing in the doorway clutching her teddy bear tightly against her body. She looked at me with confusion and worry in her eyes; she stood there for a few seconds before walking over to me and placing a hand on my cheek where Edwards had just been `are you ok` my daughters voice echoed in my mind. I just nodded and reached out my hand to stroke her soft silky hair.

I patted the bed at the side of me as a gesture for her to come and sit; she instantly understood as she came and cuddled into my side

"Sometimes I wish I could read your mind and see what this consistent dream is about" he told me while gently rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. I shook my head

"No you don't I would never wish anybody to see it, its horrible" tears started to spill down my cheeks once again. Edward quickly wiped the tears away, then glanced past me and smiled, my eyes followed his gaze to see Renesmee sleeping soundly still cuddled up to my side. I slipped my arms round her small body and picked her up to take her back to bed. For the rest of that night I lay peacefully in Edwards arms only letting a few tears slip but with him wiping them away every time I felt safe, secure and at peace.

The next morning Nessie (Renesmee) ran into the bedroom and hid behind me not even a second after Emmet barged into the room too and started glaring at Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders and shook is head, after Emmet had left Nessie came out of hiding from behind my back and started laughing, I heard Edward chuckle too

"Ok Nessie what did you do?" I asked she just kept on giggling so I looked at my husband and he smiled and said `let's just say it involves Emmet and his TV` I nodded in response knowing how much Emmet loved his TV.

Nessie's pov

I slowly opened my eyes and let the light flow into them, stretched then pulled the covers off myself. I felt like doing something fun, something devious, and something mischievous. So I sneaked into my Uncle Emmet's and Auntie Rose's room thankfully nobody was in. for the past few days I had heard Auntie Rose complaining that Uncle Emmet had been spending too much time watching TV so I thought I might be going her a favour as well. Grabbing the plug from the wall and picking it up swiftly carrying it out of his room and into mine putting it under my bed. After doing that I went round every other TV in the house and blocked every sports channel. After that I ran into my mom and dads room, scared of Emmet finding me I hid behind my mother's back not a second later Emmet barged into the room and started glaring at my dad, he just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head after he had left my mom asked me what I had done, in return I just laughed and Skipped happily back to my room I got in bed and tried to go back to sleep.

My slumber was interrupted by my solid wooden door slamming against my blood red wall, causing the door to fly off its hinges and make a rather big hole where it collided with the wall. I opened my eyes, sat up and came face to face with a very pissed looking Emmet glaring at me with eyes that brought to life the saying `if looks could kill`. I couldn't stand it any longer I burst out laughing only to then see Emmet storm out of my room littrely. After about 10 mutinies of staying in my room too afraid to come out my grandma Esme called me down for my breakfast.

Emmet acted like nothing happened he was his normal cheery self which I must admit frightened me and I felt so paranoid like he was just going to jump on me at any minuite, but he didn't. I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped

"ok uncle Emmet I can't take it any more just do what you want to me and get it over with" I yelled t at him, clenching my hands into fists. The next thing I knew I was at the top of the tall redwood tree in the backyard, staring down at the ground. I hadn't noticed it before but from the top to the bottom was a very long drop. Ok now I was afraid I mean I liked heights but i am 1-year-old for god sake this is ridiculous.

"Mommy, Daddy help" I cried as panic washed over me and realising that if I let go I would fall and because I was so young and not a full vampire I would probley injure my self very badly or die. Just then my family came running out of the house at vampire speed. They looked up at me before yelling at Emmet for putting me up there. A couple of seconds later I was sat on my daddy's lap crying into his shirt while mommy was rubbing calming circles on my back, I could hear uncle Emmet been told off by grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle in the background that cheered me up a bit. The rest of the day went fine, uncle Emmet apologised to me and bought me a pair of diamond earrings as a truce present and I unblocked all the sports channels, this time it was me that had to do the apologising. That night I slept soundly with only good dreams of the days to come.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! For all those who are going to criticize my story don't put anything too nasty please that's all i am asking :). Untill next time

Mandy xxxx


	3. Chapter 2 Confused

Chapter 2

Edwards pov

Yesterday had been well event full but new day new start. I was laid on the bed with Bella securely in my arms when I heard a noise downstairs, like a scratching noise obviously she heard it too as she sat up and looked at me. I told Bella to wait there while I went to see what it was, everybody must have heard it as well as they came out of their rooms and looked towards where the noise was coming from. They all diapered back into their `lairs` as I descended down the stairs. Looking in front of me there at the window was a white snowy owl with a letter in its mouth or beak or whatever, so I opened the window and the white creature came soaring in dropping the letter on the counter.

Strangely the bird took off from perching on the counter and flew upstairs. Confused and bewildered I followed the strange bird up the stairs and into my room where Bella was sat on the bed, she looked up at me and motioned to come sit next to her, so I did. The bird was stood behind me and I heard her gasp as she saw it. A tiny hoot came from the white feather ball as it flew onto Bella's outstretched arm and nibbled her finger affectionately `Hedwig` she whispered and stroked its soft white feathers ok now I was confused.

"Bella care to explain" I motioned to the white snowy owl still perched on her arm she nodded her head, put the owl down on the bed and walked towards me. I knew what she was thinking without even reading her mind so I called everyone down to the living room for a family meeting. When they all sat down Bella began to speak.

"first of all did the owl come with a letter?" I nodded my head and passed the letter that was on the counter she opened it and started to read, her eyes started to widen as she got further down the letter. By the end of it her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head at any minute

Bella's pov

I was sat on the sofa with the rest of my family in the living room all because of Hedwig, Harry's owl. Oh by the way Harry is my twin brother we are the children that lived, our parents were killed by lord Voldamort when we were 1-year-old. Edward passed me the letter and my eyes skimmed the letter and I couldn't belive what I was reading.

Dearest Isabella

I am glad to inform you that if you wish to come back to Hogwarts you may, we need protection Harry is stubborn and is saying that we don't need you because he does not want you to get hurt, but we all know that you and him are stronger when you are together, please reply and let me know of your answer

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

I squealed in delight as I finished reading it, turning to everyone looking confused I sighed and set the letter on the table next to me and started to explain all about my life and the letter.

"ok ive got something big to tell you and im not sure how you are going to take it. But first I have to contact back" I scribbled a note back to Dumbledore

Dear Dumbledore

Of course I will come back I have missed it more that you can imagine please do not tell Harry or the others of my return I want it to be a surprise and I will protect Hogwarts and everyone in it with my life. By the way is it ok if I bring some people with me, they are vampires but they only drink animal blood so they are safe.

Isabella Lilly Potter.

I put the letter into an envelope and tied it to Hedwig's leg, with a whisper (I don't know what the point of whispering was because they could all hear me anyway)of `take this to Dumbledore` the gorgeous snowy owl flew off into the distance and out of sight. To my surprise not ten mutinies had passed before I got a reply telling me that I could bring the Cullen's and that I was to meet him in the clearing with my belongings, my guests and myself. After all mine and the Cullen's things were packed we set off towards the all to familiar clearing that had once been a battlefield. Once we reached it not a word being said along the way Dumbledore was already waiting with a big grin plastered on his old, wrinkled face, I couldn't help but smile back, since I went tonHogwarts Dumbledore and McGonagall have been near enough my grand pearntes in every way but blood so I call them grandpa and grandma sometimes.

"Ok ive had enough of this where are we going?, who is the old dude?, and what the hell is going on?." I was surprised Emmet could actually be serious I never thought it would happen well I guess I will have to tell them sometime but not right now.

"I will tell you once we get there and get settled" I am guessing that they could hear the frustration, strain and stress, that or they just accepted that I would tell them later.

"Ah Isabella (only Dumbledore and McGonagall are allowed to call me that) are you ready to go" he was smiling and had that same twinkle in his eyes god I had missed that actually I had missed a lot of things in the wizard world like the magic, the thrill of soaring through the air on my Firebolt and Hogwarts, oh Hogwarts my home for 6 years and I missed it sooo much.

"Yes I cant wait to see everyone again" I told him truthfully and he smiled knowing how much I had missed all my friends and family. He took a rock from the ground and pointed to it with his wand as he whispered portus, this creates a port key. Port key is not the most nicest way to travel but its faster than brooms and definitely better than apparation so I guess this is the only way.

Once placing one finger on the rock each I felt my feet leave the floor and the world turning around me, it was such a rush. Then I heard Dumbledore shout `let go` I started chuckling when I heard the Cullen's shout `what` back to him but did what they were told and went flying towards the ground like bullets but me and Dumbledore slowly floated towards the floor with smug smiles on our faces as we heard the Cullen's land on the hard concrete with a loud `oof`. It looked like they were going to be sick if that is even possible.

I helped them all up and turned round staring at a very familiar building, then my eyes darted to the door. Standing in the doorway was one of the people that I had missed the most. . .

Who do you think it will be that is stood there in the doorway?, well there is only one way to find out read on!


	4. Chapter 3 Finally

Chapter 3

previously

I helped them all up and turned round staring at a very familiar building, then my eyes darted to the door. Standing in the doorway was one of the people that I had missed the most. . .

Now:  
Sirius Black, my Godfather the one that missed 12 years of my life but still took me in open arms when he first met me and seemed to know everything about me. I had missed him so much. Before I knew it my arms were around his neck and my feet lifted off the ground. I felt tears of happiness running down my pale white cheeks and I could feel his tears softly dropping onto my hair.

"I missed you so much Bell" he said after placing me back on my feet. His hands ran through my soft hair as if looking for something. We stayed like that, just looking at each other for what seemed like hours before I brought his over to my family.

"Sirius this my family. My step Mum and step Dad Carlisle and Esme, my brothers Jasper and Emmet, my sisters Alice and Rosalie, my husband Edward and my Daughter Renesmee" I pointed to each person as I said their name, he looked a little shocked about the husband and daughter part but smiled and thought better to ask questions later. They all said hi and shook hand exect Alice she just jumped up and down as well as hugging him earning a laugh from us all. He looked over and game me a `you have things to explain` look, I sighed knowing I would have to tell everyone about them I just didn't know how they were going to take it.

"Hey forgot about me did you?" I looked back up to the doorway and what I saw brought tears to my eyes once again. It was Harry, my twin, stood there with a big cheesy grin on his face and holding his arms open, waiting for me to run up to his and jump into them, but I couldn't. it was as if my feet were glued to the floor. A couple of moments passed before I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards him and tackled him into a huge hug and be both fell to the ground laughing, crying happy tears as we just sat on the step still holding each other in a tight embrace. After we had finished I took him over to meet the rest of my family which were technically his family too but the Cullen's didn't know it yet but they were going to find out soon.

I finally got the Cullen's into the house, when I got halfway into the living room I heard a loud chorus of `Bella's` and not long after 5 people came running into the room suffocating me in a bone crushing hug.

"Guys can't breathe, need air!" I squeaked needing to take a deep breath and I did when they all got off me saying a soft sorry. I just smiled and hugged them one by one saying `hi` each time. When the reunion had ended and tears had flowed we all sat down on the couch and MRS Wesley asked us if we wanted anything to drink the Cullen's of course said no thinking that they couldn't have anything but I said yes and a couple of seconds later she came back with a butter beer for me, Harry, Ginny, Ron and herself.

"Ok so you said you would explain later so its later now spill" Emmet said once again with the serious tone I still couldn't take him seriously.

"Well first of all my name wasn't Isabella Swan before I got married to you it was Isabella Lilly Potter and the person sat next to me here (I pointed to Harry) is my twin brother Harry James Potter he is older than me by 2 minuets" by the time I had finished everyone was looking at me like I was crazy and I hadn't even got to the crazy bit yet. Just then a heard a gasp I looked over to where the gasp came from and saw Carlisle with a shocked expression on his face

"You're the twins who lived ive been researching you for years" this time it was me who had to be confused

"wait you know about us then that means you know about magic as well?" he just nodded in response and gave me a little smile

"While I was in London a few years ago getting some things for the new house I met a man named Albus Dumbledore he was a wizard and he told me all about the potter twins" I smiled at that thought but I still didn't like all the attention me and Harry got, he didn't either.

"Oh well he is the headmaster of Hogwarts the school that I left in England to go to forks" he nodded his head once again.

"Ok feeling a little bit left out of the loop here can someone please explain what you two are talking about" Esme spoke for the first time in this conversation her voice was soft yet demanding, knowing I would have to tell it sooner or later I thought this was the perfect opportunity, so I began my story from the beginning when me and Harry were born.

**I'm not changing much in these chapters just adding and changing a few things round, hope you like it! Please review **

**Mandy x**


	5. Chapter 4 Life Story

Chapter 4

Well after me and Harry was born life was great; we were like any other family well like any other family who had magic. At least up until me and Harry were 1 then on that Halloween night that's when they were murdered. Harry and i were sat on the couch playing with our toys and laughing like there was no tomorrow. About 10 munities after that we heard a crash coming from the hallway and a rough, slimy, voice. Mum picked us up and ran upstairs to put us in our crib, dad right behind us, well that's what we thought. As soon as we got upstairs we saw a bright green flash come from the stairs and a pained howl like yell. Mum knew exactly what had happened but we were too young to understand, that's when a middle sized man wearing a black robe walked into the room and demanded that mom move aside so that he could get to us, but mom wouldn't listen to him she stood her ground. The man pulled out his wand and mom turned round to us and whispered 'I love you, both of you never forget that, I will always be here when you need me just think and ill be there in your thoughts and dreams. Be safe.' And with that she turned her back to us and spread her arms as if to say come and get me but you will never get my kids. The man shouted a spell and the same green glow flew out of the end of his wand and filled the room as my mother dropped to the floor with a THUD. Me and Harry were obviously too young to understand what was going on but we understood that this man was bad and that he was going to kill us. Well he tried but the spell backfired and hit him instead, by this time we had tears streaming down our faces like someone had just open the flood gates. When our eyes cleared up enough so we could see, he was gone but our mom was still there, lying on the floor all the color drained from her face and her eyes blank showing no emotion. Knowing we could do nothing other than scream and cry Harry and I fell asleep from exhaustion.

We woke up the next morning in a completely different house with strange unfamiliar people. After that for the next 10 years of our lives we lived with our aunt, uncle and pig of a cousin Dudley, our bedroom was a cubord under the stairs, we cooked all the meals, washed all the dishes, did all the house work, basically we were his slaves. We woke up on Thursday, it was like any other Thursday we picked up the mail and headed into the kitchen to give it to uncle Vernon and to cook the breakfast just as normal but what was weird is that me and Harry both got a letter and that never happened, so we opened it well tried but Dudley out cousin ripped them out of our hands before we could read them. After that we just kept getting more and more of these letters. We couldn't stop them. So uncle Vernon decided he was going to make us all move to a tiny island somewhere in the middle of the sea where nobody could ever find us. Anyway at midnight finally the 31st of July it was mine and Harry's 11th birthday not that anyone cared about us, a man taller than the doorframe with a long black beared and a bit plump busted down our wooden door and told us that we were a witch and wizard and that his name was Hagrid and he was the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts, and that Hogwarts was a school for people like us. Ignoring our Aunt and Uncle we went with Hagrid to get all our school supplies and he bought us an owl each, they were twins like us. Harry's was called Hedwig and mine was called Flash. We got to kings cross station and Hagrid left us on the bridge, we wandered around until we found some people to help us cross the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters and then onto the train. The train ride was quite event full our new friend Ron tried to do a spell and that failed, we got recognised by a few people but they didn't say hi they stared then walked quickly past us.

We finally got to Hogwarts and began to sail there on boats when we rounded a corner we saw it. It was beautiful, it stood tall and proud on the top of a hill and it was all lit up from the windows i swear all the kids went `WOW` exactly as we did. Walking up to the great hall there was silence not a word was spoken just looking round in awe. Not long after that the sorting ceremony started Hermione Granger was first she was the other one that me, Harry and Ron were sat with on the train, she was sorted into Gryffindor, up next was a girl called Susan Bones she was sorted into Huflepuff, then a slimy blond haired kid who introduced himself earlier as Draco Malfoy he was sorted into Slythrin. When it was our turn to go sit on the stool there was whispers and looks of disbelief on the students faces well anyway we were both sorted into Gryffindor and so was Ron. Later on that night me, Hermione, Ron and Harry were all sat in the common room together around the fire laughing and joking, discussing what we thought the school and the classes were going to be like. At that moment we all knew that this was the start of something big, something new and something special.

We had a few adventures and they were well they were interesting but not exactly fun. In first year the gang (me, Hermione, Harry and Ron) went looking for the Philosiphous stone that was quite tricky. First we had to get past Fluffy that was the massive 3 headed dog that guarded the entrance turns out he goes to sleep when you play him music so we moved his paw and went down the trap door only to fall into a soft plant like thing called Devil's snare, the more we struggled the harder the grip of the plant became, Hermione remembered something from Herbology that devil's snare hates sunlight so she cased a spell that shot sunlight from the tip of her wand and we all went crashing to the ground. After that we opened a door and found two broomsticks in the middle of the room and a door at the other side, we tried it but it wouldn't open so we figured the only way to open the door was to get the two keys but as soon as mine and Harry's fingers touched the brooms all the keys that was flying round our heads changed their course and made a beeline straight for us but it wasn't hard to find the keys we were looking for, once we had caught them we unlocked the door and ran through it as fast as we could. We walked onto a smooth tiled floor but as soon as the room started to light up we realised that it wasn't just any floor it was a board. A chess board. Ron ended up being the knight. Me a queen and Hermione and Harry Pawn's. We ended up winning but with a cost Ron sacrificed himself for us knowing that it was me and Harry that needed to go on not him not Hermione, us and he was right. We got to the final room and Professor Quril who's back of head was Voldamort, the guy that killed our parents and tried to kill us and was planning to there and then. Everything after that was a blur the next thing i know i wake up in a soft comfy hospital bed with harry in the bed next to me. And that was first year it was quite scary but danger always finds us.

Well the second Year was totally different but an adventure none the less. First a house elf by the name of Dobby appeared in our bedroom and Fred George and Ron (Fred and George were Ron's twin brothers) came to rescue us when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon put bars on our windows, Then we couldn't get through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ so we had to take Ron's dad's flying car to Hogwarts after that we were sure that we were going to get expelled from school but we didn't. Then me and Harry find out we can speak Parseltounge (being able to talk to snakes) and found out that Ron's sister Ginny had been kidnapped and taken down into the chamber of secrets. We had to use Parseltounge to open the entrance that was located in moaning Mertle's bathroom, its called that because Myrtle was a girl that went to Hogwarts but was killed by a Basilisk. We finally reached the chamber only to find Ginny laying on the ground slowly dying, we had to defeat the Basilisk and Tom Mavoldo Riddle (young Voldamort) in order to save Ginny and we successfully she is now alive and well as you can see.

Third year was a big shock for Harry and me we found out we had a godfather, Sirius Black and he was wrongly accused of telling lord Voldamort where our mother and father were and sent to Askaban for 12 years but escaped and came to find us. We found out that out Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin was a Werewolf. We helped Sirius escape from Hogwarts on Buckbeak a Hippogriff that Hagrid showed the class he was teaching that year. We found out that Ron's rat Scabbers actually wasn't a rat he was man that had been turned into a rat, his name was Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail. So no real adventures that year but still exiting. Thats it for my adventures as for Harry's 4th, 5th and part of 6th year he can tell you later and that is basically my life story and that Voldamort is still looking for us to try and kill us since he failed all the other times.

For all those who like this story and have supported me thanks it means a lot and for all those who hate it, tough stop reading it if you don't like it i have uploaded this story again and tried to make it better hope you all aprove

Mandy xxxx


	6. Chapter 5 Fun and BOOM

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

"Oh you poor dears how could someone want to kill two babies, two small, innocent, harmless babies" Esme said with a horror-stricken look on her face when we had finished our life story and tears in her eyes, tears that would never fall, Carlisle strode over to her and embraced the dry sobbing woman into his arms in attempt to comfort her, looking around the room i could see a mix of emotions on everyone's faces all from sorrow to hurt, from anger to scared and last from knowing to remembering. There was then a silence in the room all that could be heard was the wind howling ferociously around the house, that is untill Emmet broke the silence

"Ok i think that enough with the depression for one day lets get onto the fun stuff" At this everyone laughed Emmet was never good with emotionally depressing things, he was always good with the jokes and the pranks and we could all use something to lighten the mood.

"I agree we still have to talk about living arrangements" I looked up to see Dumbledore walking back through the door to sit on the couch opposite me and Harry. At this everyone's heads snapped up to look at the old headmaster.

"Well as you now know of the Wizarding world you are now able to enter it, you may stay here for the remainder of the summer then one the 1st of September you can attend Hogwarts, Carlisle you could be an assistant to Madame Pomfrey since you know quite a lot on Muggle and Wizard medicine, Esme you could assist Professor Sprout down in Herbology i can bring you books and everything you need to know on the subject it is much like gardening for Muggles only more magical, lastly all of your children could go to Hogwarts and attend as 6th years along with Bella of course and also Renesmee as i suspect she would not want to be separated from her family in a strange place. Or you could all go home whenever you want and live your everyday lives back in Forks" After Dumblledore's speech had ended i knew exactly what they would all choose and it wouldnt be returning to Forks.

They all looked at each other, grins present on their face thow Emmet's was the biggest as always. They told Dumbledore that they would attend Hogwarts and so we all agreed that the next day we would go shopping to Diagon Alley to get all of our supply's and robes ECT for the rest of them, it would be wired having my family at the castle but i wouldnt have it any other way all the people i love in the same place at the same time all studying the magic, the thing that i grew to know and love and so would they, if they can remember all the spells and movements of the wand.

A couple of hours had passed since we arrived at the Burrow and since the Cullen's all agreed to come with me to Hogwarts this year and study magic, now me and Edward were sat in silence cuddled up on the chair in the corner of the living room when Nessie came running through the door with my Firebolt in her hands, i gasped and ran over to it picking it up in my arms and hugging it like the shiny wood broom would disappear any moment.

"Mummy whats that? and why are you hugging it so tight, you might brake it" I looked down to see my daughter with a puzzled but amused expression on her face i also noticed that she was starting to speak with a slight English accent, looks like that is one more thing she inherited from me, plus she has been hanging round with a lot of british people.

"This little miss Loch Ness monster is a broomstick, but it's no ordinary broom is it Fred-

-No it's not George this is a Firebolt the fastest broom in the world-

-And its one of your mum's most prize positions as is Harry's to him-

-You see Sirius gave them both a Firebolt after he left Hogwarts-

-He sent them through Owl mail, there wasnt a note or a name just some feathers from the Hippogriff he escaped from Hogwarts on". Nessie looked up at the twins with amazement and curiosity, I introduced the Nessie to the twins and all 3 of them looked at each other them over at Emmet in the garden arm wrestling with Edward and smiled, nothing good could ever become of that all 3 were pranking genius. Then Nessie was looking at the broom smiling, the same type of smile i had when i first saw it and i knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Come on Renesmee ill take you for a ride" she looked up at me, eyes wide with excitement and glee. We both took off running towards the backyard and stopped in the middle of the grass and i gave her a few tips on how to fly and how not to fly. She mounted the broom and took off towards the sky screaming along the way, i smiled remembering the first time i rode on a broom it was like magic and i felt it all over again when i saw my daughter zoom full speed into the crystal blue sky, after a couple more times around the burrow she landed softly and gracefully on the ground, her hair wrapped round her neck like a noose and bearly able to see her face. I laughed and gently pushed the hair back from her face but i stopped in my tracks when i heard a boom coming from the house. We both took off running once again and halted at the doorway, biting my lip in order to keep a laugh from escaping need to say it didn't work.

Emmet's pov

While Bella and Nessie were outside flying on a broom which looked totally awesome i need to have a go on that thing, anyway i was looking round the house and i found a big wooden door that looked pretty mysterious so because its me i opened it and found a lot of bottles of all different colors. I picked a few up and waked back to the sitting room making sure i shut the door behind me. i sat down and looked at the bottles, they had things written on them but they were scratched out so i couldn't read them. At that point everyone else walked into the room.

"What are those?" Jasper asked sitting next to Alice on the love seat opposite the couch.

"I dunno i found them in a room, i wonder what would happen if i mixed them together" I looked at each bottle then at everyone in the room, they all shook their heads.

"Yea well i don't really want to find out, you don't even know what is in those bottles i say it's a bad idea" Rosalie piped up from behind the back of the couch. I turned around and she was giving me a stern look but i ignored it, not a very smart thing to do but oh well. I took both corks out of the bottles and was just about to pour one into the other when MRS Weasly came round the corner and ran towards me.

"NO!" she exclaimed but it was too late i had already poured it

'BANG!'

All heads whipped round to me, glaring, if looks could kill i would be dead... well even more dead.

"Ooops" I smiled but that didn't work they were still glaring daggers into me until i heard laughter coming from the door, it was Bella and Nessie obviously hearing the bang they came to investigate. Later that night when all the kids ( Ginny/Ron/Harry/Hermione/Fred/George and Nessie) had changed into their PJ's and were all sat in the living room a roaring fire in the background, we were all telling jokes and funny stories about ourselves when the conversation turnes serious by Rosalie of all people.

"Why didn't you tell us about being a witch?" She turned to Bella with a hurt expression.

"I didnt think you would except me, that you might have just laughed in my face and told me they are not real and i was afraid you would leave me for being a freak" I saw a tear escape her eye and another and another. I saw Nessie get up from her spot on the floor and went over to hug her mother.

"Of course we accept you momma besides being a witch is awesome and it would be a bit prejudiced if they didn't since they are vampires" she exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow she is very grown up for her age isn't she" Mrs Weasly said looking astonished at what Nessie had just said, we all chuckled quietly knowing how old she really is.

"Yes she is if she were a normal human she would be just learing to walk and talk by now" At this she got a lot of strange looks

"Technically she is only 1-year-old she was born on the 2nd of August 2011" if it was possible their eyes opened wider i thought they were going to pop out of their head.

"... How she looks around 6?" Ginny asked, i think that is her name.. i looked around and they were all nodding in agreement Bella was just about to answer when Nessie started explaining.

"Well my mom gave birth to me when she was still human then had to be turned into a vampire because i was killing her by trying to bite my way out of her womb, so because my mom had me when she was human and my dad is a vampire that makes me a hybrid half human half vampire, actually since my mom is a witch instead of a normal human that would mean im half vampire half witch!" Once again there was complete silence round the room while they took in what Nessie had said.

"Ok on that note im going to bed, i don't know about you but its being a long day and im tired" Harry said as he got up and headed for the stairs, i looked at the clock and saw it was past midnight.

"Yes i think i will turn in too" Hermione agreed flowing Harry soon everyone followed including Nessie and all of us even tho they wouldnt/couldn't sleep, hopefully everything about Hogwarts would be explained tomorrow... well tonight.

Well what do you think? good, bad, middle. Please review and tell me what you think but please no harsh comments, constructive criticism is accepted but just don't be mean thanks!

Mandy xx


	7. It's been a while

I know I just left this story hanging but you may be happy to know that I have more free time on my hands now so I can continue, although I am going to be re writing this story. I will update it chapter by chapter and hopefully make it better and more clear, I hope you guys are still interested in this story, we'll thanks for reading!

Mandy :)


	8. Chapter 6 Diagonally

Here is the new chapter of my story, for all those people who are still reading it and for new readers if there is any haha enjoy the update and review please I love to hear what you guys think thanks!

Chapter 6

The following days leading up to September we're packed with laughs and jokes and spells and mini quidich (sp?) games. It only felt like yesterday when Hedwig was flying through the kitchen window to deliver Dumbledore's letter. It was now August 31st and we were getting ready to go to diagon alley to get a wand and broom for Nessie and some more supplies for the rest of us. When everyone was ready we went over to the fireplace so we could floo there. "Don't worry guys it won't hurt you and please don't freak out" I said to the Cullen's but knowing them they would still freak out anyway.

Ron went first to show them how it was done. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire and turned to face us "DIAGON ALLEY" he shouted before throwing the powder down onto the floor, suddenly his whole body erupted in green flames and a second later he was gone. "What was that, it's fire we can't go in there!" Alice screamed in panic. "I told you not to freak out, don't worry this is how we travel it's quick and it's easy, the fire isn't going to hurt you i promise now just copy what Ron did he will be waiting for you on the other side" Looking round the room I saw everyone had taken a step back apart from Carlisle so I guess he is going next.

I could tell he was a little apprehensive about going into the fireplace but he showed no fear for the sake of the rest of the family which was a good thing because if he could do it then so could they. One by one the Cullen family stepped into the fireplace and got transported to Diagonally flinching slightly when the flames touched them. The rest of the Weasly's, Harry, Hermione and I went after the Cullen's, Mrs Weasley bringing up th rear. Once we were all dusted off and stood up I saw the Cullen's looking round with amazement at what they saw, it was a normal sight for all the people of the Wizarding world because they were used to it but for all the vampires this was a whole new world that needed exploring.

There were people walking round with different colored robes on and animals on their shoulders or walking/crawling beside them, teenagers shooting spells at each other and even some people changing their appearance and hair/eye color in a single moment, the Cullen's were too shocked to say anything they just stood there with their mouthes wide open not knowing what to look at first. Nessie was wandering away from the group towards the magical pet shop where i got my wolf cub Nixie and my snowy owl Winter just before my first year at Hogwarts, normally your only allowed one pet but don't think anybody cared or at least they didn't say anything to me.

While the Cullen's were looking round the shop probably deciding what animal they want to buy, i saw my daughter staring at a beautiful albino fruit bat sat on its perch staring right back at her, she smiled and held out her arm and the small creature flew onto her outstretched hand and started nibbling on her finger slightly, i knew this is the pet she was going to buy it took to her quite well and that is not so common even in this world. Finally after everyone had picked their pets we went to go get a wand for Nessie. We walked out of the pet shop with 2 barn owls named Pizza (Emmet) and Barny (Jasper), 2 cats named Prada (Black and white ragdoll for Alice) and Channel (Ginger brown and white tabby for Rosalie), Albino fruit bat named Ingrid (Nessie) and a Dwarf dragon named flame (Edward).

When we got to Olivanders i noticed it had changed a little and grown more spacious on the inside, at one point half of us would have to stay outside, now we could all fit without a problem and room for more. "Ah Isabella I wondered when I would be seeing you it has been a while my dear" Mr Olivander said with a smile while walking over to us and pulling me into a short hug. "I agree it has been too long, but this trip is not about me you see my daughter here needs a wand" I sidestepped to let Mr Olivander see Nessie and when he did his eyes grew bigger and his mouth opened slightly as if he couldn't belive what he was seeing, he composed himself after a couple of seconds and led us to the counter. "10 inches dragon heart string and owl feather, give this a wave" she pointed the wand towards a plant pot in the corner and flicked it, the glass shattered and the petals fell off the flowers and turned brown. 7 wands later we found the right one, it was powerful and special like mine and Harry's, it must run in the family.

"9 inches redwood pine and a mix of dragon and unicorn blood flexible good for any type of spell, I only made one of these as i nearly died doing it but never the less this wand chose you i guess you take after your mother, you will do great things i know it and no need to get out your money Isabella this one is free of charge only for you my dear. We all thanked him and left the once small cramped shop. We went to get Nessie some school robes and dress robes, we decided that between me, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione there was enough books to be passed down until she was 90 so they were not needed. Everyone always says time fly's when your having fun and that is so true it was soon 6PM we had been in Diagonally all day but it did not seem like minutes had passed. Taking one last look around the place I hadn't seen in years I stepped into the fireplace to floo back to the Weasley house and get to sleep ready for tomorrow when i would be going home... well my other home my first home, the first place I ever felt safe despite the many attempts om mine and my brothers lives and the bullies. The first place I felt like i belong and fit in.

**Did you like it? I hope so, please review and tell me what you think! **

**Love you all**

**Mandy xx**


End file.
